The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Vehicles, including, but not limited to, hybrid engine vehicles, may include a pedal assembly (e.g., a brake pedal assembly) and a pedal position sensor arranged to sense a position of the vehicle pedal. The pedal position may be used to determine whether or not the vehicle pedal is operating within a predetermined tolerance. Further, the pedal position may be used to determine whether to actuate a vehicle accessory (e.g., a vehicle light).